Secrests Revealed
by SPDrAnger006
Summary: A young half-blood witch was so excited when she first got her letter to go to one of the most popular wizarding school in all of Britain; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will be following this half-blood witch with her two best friends, Fred and George Weasley as they embark their toughest year, with O.W.L.S, and The Dementors. Will they survive!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Letters and Worries

 **Author`s note: I`m sorry to anyone to give false hope to start reading my story that night I put up the author`s note. I was trying to write it on my tablet, but everyone should know that tablets don't have word. So I was trying to write it on my notes, and paste and copy it onto FanFiction but it was acting up. So I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of my first Harry Potter fanfic, of Secrets Revealed.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to the wonderful J.K Rowling who made us love Harry Potter FOREVER!**

We see a young half-blood witch sitting on her porch, on a warm summer day. Doing her homework, from one of her professors at her Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had her charms book open, and a piece of parchment on her lap, ink next to her, and quill in hand. Her professor, Professor Flitwick had assigned her and her other classmates to do an essay on how to do a perfect spell over the summer. She had her essay done, the young witch was just taking notes now.

She was taking her last of her notes when she heard a screeching sound. She looks up and sees, a very familiar Great Grey Owl, Errol. We can now see that the young has brown shoulder length hair, with hazel eyes. Her skin was tan, and slim body. The owl belongs to the young witches' best friends, Fred and George Weasley. He was coming in fast, and slammed right into the side if the house. He always seemed to do that, the young witch thought.

Errol was fine though, as he stood up immediately and shook out his feathers. He then stuck out his leg showing that he had a letter in his carrier. She took a piece of bread that was from her lunch and gave a piece to him, and petted him gracefully. Then he took off not waiting for a reply. She proceed to open the letter and began reading it.

Hello Madison,

Your favorite twins here. Hope your summer isn't too bad without us there, even though you were here last month. Speaking of last month, remember how our dad signed up for the drawing of the Daily Prophet grand prize money. Well they drew the winner yesterday, and we got word from it today. Guess what? We won!

Mum was so excited when the letter came in, it nearly gave us all a heart attack when she screamed. We tried asking Dad to see if you could come along, but Mum was afraid we wouldn't have enough to pay for the traveling, and the hotel stay for all of us. Oh, forgot to mention were going to Egypt. We haven't seen Charlie in a while, and never been to Egypt so we all agree to go there. We both promise to bring you something and keep you updated. Also we`ll see you when we get back, which is next week. See you soon.

From Your Favorite Twin

George Weasley

And Of Course

Fred Weasley

She was proud of her friends for winning the prize money. So she wasn't disappointed at all for not be able to come. Madison gathered her things and went inside. She went upstairs and into her room, she set her things down on her bed and went to her desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. She grabbed her quill, ink, and began writing.

Hello boys,

My summer has just been fine without the two of you. Though I wish you two would come over here more often, granted that we don't live that far away from each other. Plus my uncle and I do loads of things here without you two. I`m so happy that you guys won it, I bet your mother was so excited, I would have screamed too. You guys don't get to go to many places that often. Hope you all have a good time with Charlie, in Egypt. Tell him I said hi. You two don't have to bring me back anything. Thanks anyways though. I will see both when you get back next week. Have a great time!

Yours Truly,

Madison Radlie

She let the letter dry, then rolled it up and tied it. Thankfully, her Barn Owl, Rovin was back and was resting on his perch. Madison always felt bad for waking up her owl from his slumber. But Rovin always loved, delivering letters to her friends. She walked up to him, and gently woke him up. He looked up, and saw she was standing there. He shook his feathers, and propped his leg up to let her put the letter in the carrier that was around his leg. Maddie put the letter into the carrier and pet Rovin, and then he took off out the opened window from her room.

Madison watched Rovin as he flew off. She then went downstairs, to see her uncle reading the daily prophet. He put it down to see his god-daughter sitting down across from him.

"I see that the Weasley`s have won the prize money. Good for them, they deserved it." He told her.

"Yea, they just sent me a letter saying there going to Egypt to visit Charlie," Madison told her uncle. "Uncle Remus, has my school letter come in yet?"

"It should come in soon." Remus replied.

As if on cue, another barn owl came through the window. They both knew it was a Hogwarts owl. The owl landed gracefully right in front of Madison. Sticking its leg out, Madison took the letter from the owl`s leg and as expected, it was her school supplies letter. She gave the owl a treat and it flew out the window, probably back to Hogwarts.

"Only a couple new books this year, Uncle Remus." Madison told her uncle. While looking at the letter.

"That`s good. We can go to Diagon Alley in little bit." He stood up, and Madison saw how pale he looks.

"Are you alright uncle?" She asks with concern in her voice.

"Just fine sweetheart, you know the full moon is coming soon."

"I know, I still get worried that's all."

"I know you," He walks over and puts his hands on her shoulders. "You know as well as I do that the potion I take helps a lot."

"I`m grateful they found a potion to help you control it." Madison said with a smile.

"Alright, so are you ready to then?" He asks his God-Daughter.

"Yea, I just have to go grab my bag."

Madison runs upstairs, to grab her bag off of her bed. She thinks how bad she feels for her uncle. When she learned about how he was bitten by a werewolf when he was a young boy, she felt bad for him ever since. She was only eight at the time when Remus told her about his illness. She had asked him, why she was always going to a different house every month. It was mainly to either the Tonks` residents, or the Weasleys` household. She snaps out of her thoughts when Remus yells for her from downstairs.

When she gets downstairs, she sees her uncle waiting for her at the front door. She smiles at him and he smiles back. They both proceed to go outside and into the front yard. When they stop in the middle of the yard, Remus takes Madison`s hand and they both apparate to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and Friends

 **Authors Note: I really hope everyone liked my first chapter. I know I posted it a little letter than planned. My mom`s computer was not letting me login to my account for some odd reason, and that`s why I couldn't upload my chapter that I already had typed up. Sorry again for that. I know I made a few mistakes in the last chapter if anybody notice. I will try my best to double check my work before updating my work.**

 **Oh, also I want to ask everyone if I should do my story as Madison`s POV, or just the way I did it in the last chapter? Plus what did you guys think about Remus being her God-Father. I`ve always loved Remus Lupin, he was one of my top five favorite characters. Let me know.**

 **I promise to try and update whenever I can, I have a job and other things going on right now. My family and I are trying to throw a benefit for my Nephew and his family to raise money for his medical bill. He was four months early, and he was supposed to born next month, but came to this world in June. He`s fine and getting stronger every day. He`ll be coming home next month, we`re just trying to get the medical bills paid off now.**

 **But again thank you all so much for reading and sorry the long authors. I`ll now shut up and let you read my story. Enjoy!**

 **~SPDrAnger006 OUT!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Fred and George would have been seen more in the movies.**

Remus and Madison appeared in Diagon Alley. Both looking around, and thinking on what do first. Remus started to walk towards the sidewalk, and Madison followed. They both stopped, when the both of them stepped onto the pavement.

"Alright, well here is your list and fifteen galleons. I need to go and get more of that potion. Meet me back here in an hour." Remus told Madison.

"Okay, be careful." Madison said to her uncle.

"I should be telling you that, young lady." Remus said with a smile.

The both departed their ways. Remus went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, while Madison went towards Flourish & Blotts. When she walked in, she found the few of her books that she needed rather quick, and checked out at the counter. After she was finished, buying her books. She went to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, she has heard about the new Firebolt broom stick when it had come out. But she had never accepted it to look more fantastic in person, then it did in the Dailey Prophet.

She wished she had the money to buy it herself, but with her Uncle`s illness. She knew that it was hard for him to get a job, and of course her being fifteen, it was impossible for her to get one. She was pulled out of her thoughts, when someone tapped on her shoulder. It was another witch her age, with dark skin, and black long hair. She was wearing witches clothing.

"I didn't know you were going to be here Radlie." The girl said, with a smug face.

"I can be wherever I want to be Johnson." Madison replied, with the same face expression.

Both of the girls started laughing, and then they hugged each other. It was Angelina Johnson, Madison`s best friend. Madison met Angelina when, they were on the Hogwarts Express going into their first year. They bumped into each other when on the train, and the both of the girls were trying to find a compartment. They become friends on the too school that day.

"So girl, how was your summer?" Angelina asks Madison.

"It`s been good. Got to see Fred and George for a weekend in June."

"Fred sent me a letter saying, that they won the prize money."

"Yeah, they sent me letter too. They told me there going to Egypt to visit Charlie."

Madison and Angelina are now walking towards, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. One of their favorite places to go to when they ran into each other at Diagon Alley. When they got there, Madison orders her favorite flavor reach was bubble gum, and Angelina had gotten a sundae. ( **Author`s Note:** I don't know what they actually served but just put some in there. I know they made sundaes)

Both girls were enjoying their ice creams, and laughing talking about their first years at Hogwarts. They were talking about how they both hated Divination, and why they ever took the class. Professor Trelawney, always put them to sleep, as soon as they both heard the professor`s voice. Madison also took Muggle Studies, alongside with Fred and George, and Angelina took, Care of Magical Creatures. They were just about finished with their ice cream`s when Madison`s, Uncle came up to them.

"Hi girls." Remus said smiling to his god-daughter and her friend.

"Hi Uncle Remus." Madison said, looking up to her Uncle.

"Hello, ." Angelina replied.

"You ready to go back home Maddie?"

"Yep, I have all my things ready to go."

"Alright, it was nice seeing you again Angelina," Remus said, smiling towards her. "Tell your parents I said hello."

"I will Sir," Angelina said, getting and throwing away her cup. "I will see at school Madison."

"Yeah, see you soon." Both girls gave each other hug.

Remus made sure Angelina get back to her parents safely. Before he and Madison apparated back home. Madison started on dinner, making sure Remus`s burger was under cooked. It's the only was he could eat it. Madison was always a good, she remembers helping her mother in the kitchen all the time when she was little. She remembers her favorite thing to bake with her mother was, her mother`s recipe of chocolate brownies, with fudge in the middle.

Remus said that`s where she got her good cooking skills from. He also said that her mother was an amazing cook, always had him come over for dinner when he wasn't in the best of moods. When he came over, he would always see his God-Daughter helping her mother in the kitchen. Sitting on the counter, smiling that smile that he loved seeing. The night her parents died, was one of the saddest of looks was ever the little girls face. He remembers, when Madison use to wake in the middle of night screaming from her nightmares. They finally stopped when she was five years old. After that, she seemed that nothing really happened.

Remus was happy when the night terrors were over, but was still concern about his God-Daughter. Madison was finished with making dinner. They both grabbed their meals and go outside to eat. They sit on the picnic table, with cold ice water and both there hot burgers.

"So what did you and Angelina talk about?" Remus asks Madison. Taking a bite of his burger.

"Just how happy we are for The Weasley`s going to visit Charlie in Egypt, and how Professor Trelawney boars us to death."

"I remember taking that class," Remus says chuckling. "She did do that to lot of people. She still saying someone will die at the end of the year?"

"Yea. Last year she said that Alicia was going to die. It freaked Alicia out the whole year too."

"I remember her saying that about me as well in my third year. I told your father, it was most likely. But here I am."

Madison and her Uncle started laughing together. They finished up their meals, and washed the dishes together in the kitchen. After that was finished, Madison bid goodnight to Remus and went upstairs to get ready for bed. She was tired after apparating, for some odd reason it always made her tired. It was only 9:30pm. She brushed her teeth, and put her pajamas on. After she climbed into bed, she was thinking about how she can`t wait to back to school. She passed out shortly before, she started to think about her O.W.L.S exams.

 **-Hope you all enjoy**

 **~SPDrAnger006 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wanted Posters

 **Author`s Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This time I`m going to do Madison`s POV. Please R &R!**

 **Also thank you to:**

 **IfIOnlyWereAWeasley; for your reviews and helping me with the misspelling.**

 **marielaphantom; for your reviews as well.**

The next morning I had woken up it was 7:30am. I was a little surprise, I usually woke up around 9 or 10am. Then I remembered, I did go to sleep early than usual last night. I tried going back to sleep, it was no use. I got up, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower, I went back into my room. I grabbed some muggle clothes that I wear occasionally. I wore a pair of cut jeans that I made into capris, and a blue V-neck t-shirt.

I was about to head downstairs, when I heard a familiar screeching noise. I look out the window to see Rovin, flying towards my window. I opened my window to let him in. I saw he was carrying a newsletter, and another note in his carrier. It`s been a couple of days since I`ve seen Rovin. So he must have been searching for the Twins for a while. Wonder how far he had to go. I happily took the extra package he had first, then the letter and put them on my desk. I filled up his food and water bowl. He happily drank, and ate all of it. Then he went to sleep. He was more exhausted then I thought.

I opened the package, and it 10was a photo of the Weasley`s standing in front of a huge pyramid. They all seemed very happy, I even notice Bill and Charlie with them. I bet is very happy that the whole family was together. Then I spotted Fred and George, they look like they were having loads of fun. Well all of them did. I put down the picture, and opened up the letter.

Hello Madison,

We hope that Rovin made it back safely. It`s pretty far from Egypt to London, should let him get plenty of rest before sending him out again. Did you see the photo, it's going to be on front page of the Dailey prophet tomorrow. Mum was so thrilled when she heard that was happening, again. Try not to make us get you anything, we will get you something if you like it or not. But we won't give it to you till you come over in the few days. By the way we will be staying at The Leaky Cauldron when we get back. Did you hear what happen with Harry? It might be in the Dailey Prophet tomorrow. We don't know all the details. Well see you Monday.

Yours truly,

Fred and George Weasley

I seriously wonder what they`re getting me, it was bothering me now. I grabbed a fresh piece of parchment, my quill, and ink. I told them I didn't hear what happen to Harry, and that I hope he was okay. Also that they were too nice to get me something from Egypt. I finished off telling them, that I will see them at the Leaky Cauldron. I put my, ink and quill back in there spot. I was going to let Rovin rest for the day, and let him take the letter at night.

I let the letter sit out to dry, and went downstairs to see the kitchen empty. Uncle Remus must still be sleeping. I thought to myself. I went outside to see if the paper arrived for today. I saw the paper on the ground, and with my curiosity I look at the paper. When I was walking inside, I pulled off the rubber band from the newspaper. As soon as I see the front page, there was a man that was going mad in the picture, and his name was under his picture it was; Sirius Black. For some odd reason his name sounded really familiar. I was so engrossed in the paper that I didn't hear Uncle Remus come down the stairs.

"Well, good morning dear," My Uncle said to me. "Surprised to see you awake so early."

"Yea, I just couldn't go back to sleep," I told him, still looking at the paper. "Uncle Remus, who is this man in the paper?" I asked him, and showed him the front of the paper.

When he saw who it was, his face immediately went pale, and his eyes went wide. He took the paper from me, and sat down on the closest chair he could walk to. I heard him mumble something under his breath, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Uncle Remus, is everything okay?" I ask him.

"Everything is fine honey." He replies.

"No it`s not. You know something about that man, and you are not telling me." I said to him, crossing my arms.

"All I have to say right now is, that he is a very dangerous man. If you ever see him. Run, do not try to fight him."

"Why?"

"He was following, "You Know Who," in the last wizarding war."

"But, you seem like you know him." He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We did go to school together, and were in the same year as well."

"Were you guy's friends?"

"Yes we were." He hung his head, and sighed.

I felt bad for him, his former friend was sent into Azkaban and now he escaped and is wanted. But now I was thinking, why he was sent to Azkaban.

"Uncle Remus, why was he sent to Azkaban in the first place? I mean, I know he was a follower to "You Know Who," but why was he sent there?"

He sighed again, he look up at me with a serious expression on his face. Like he didn't want to say it.

"He wasn't just sent there for being a follower to him. He was sent to Azkaban for murder."

My eyes widen as well. Not in fear that a murderer has escaped from Azkaban, but for his former friend for murdering people. People he might've known. For the rest of the day, we didn't talk about Sirius Black or "You Know Who." After breakfast, I took my clean sweep six and flew around for a while.

I was thinking of some new moves I can do when quidditch came back in the school year. I was one of the chasers in the team. Alongside Alicia Spinet, and Angelina Johnson. Fred and George are the beaters, Oliver Wood who was a year ahead pf us is our captain and is the keeper of the team. Then our seeker is one and only Harry Potter. He joined the Gryffindor`s quidditch team in his first year. We were shocked he was able to join, since he was only a first year at the time.

After flying around for an hour, I went inside and made lunch for Remus and I. When we finished eating, I went upstairs and saw Rovin still asleep. I went to my bag and pulled out my school books, and grabbed my transfiguration book, and started to read the first chapter. With my O.W.L.S coming up, I had much studying to do. It was about 6:30pm, and it was dinner time. I already smelled food cooking. I went down to the kitchen, and sure enough Uncle Remus was making chicken. I had to make sure he was cooking mine all the way.

When we finished dinner, I bid him goodnight and let him know I was going to pack for the next day. I went to my room and saw that Rovin was awake, I rolled up my letter and put the letter into his pouch. I let him eat before he left. I was packing up my school trunk putting all my clothes, and school books, robes, and a few extra items in there. When I look at the time it was nearly eleven o`clock at night, I got ready for bed, and the thought of Sirius Black came back to my mind. How did he escape from Azkaban in the first place? Everyone in the wizarding community said that no one escapes from Azkaban. That is a mystery that everyone is trying to figure out. I bet it was big trouble for the ministry of magic office.

It was finally twelve in the morning when I let the darkness consume me, but a lot of thoughts were still going on in my mind.

 **So, we got a little taste of Sirius Black, in there. What did you guys think? The next chapter will be up soon, I have a lot going on in the next couple of weeks. So I will be putting another chapter as soon as I can. Again thank you for your reviews IfIOnlyWereAWeasley, and marielaphantom. Hopefully you two like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

 **~SPDranger OUT!**


End file.
